The Knief that Binds
by Seaflower
Summary: Slash JoeyKaibaPain can bond people together....So can sex


**The Knife that Binds**

By: Seaflower

Couple Joey and Kaiba

Rating?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and the characters within it. This fanfiction is created for personal fun and will not be sold.

I wrote this fanfic for my friend's B-Day. I don't watch Yu-Gi-Oh , so sorry for any breaks with the anime/manga and any spelling and grammar errors

_Two nights ago…_

I was walking towards the rose garden behind the hotel, drinking in the silence of the night. Enjoying its simplicity, tomorrow I will be surrounded by the noise and filth of other duellers, having to listen to their shrill laugher as they admire their own mediocre skills until… until I bring them down to size. Standing besides the black rose bush I inhale the soft sweet scent of the rose while I look at the beautiful full blue moon. By nature I am a solitary man …besides my brother. I have neither the time nor the patience for most people and their weakness. The one thing I learned from my stepfather is that getting attach to another person will only ruin you in the end and I have too much I still need to accomplish. Yet sometimes I look at Yugi and wonder what it must be like to have friends…Hmmm thought his affection for his friends is a weakness that I can use to my advantage and I would rather die than have such a weakness.

"Ahhhh" I heard a cry come the nearby area where a small gathering of weeping willow trees stood. Branches dancing with the soft west wind. My heart stood still as I continue to hear small cries of pain from the area of the weeping willows. For reasons I still do not understand why, I walked towards the sounds. Suddenly I found myself standing above the bowed golden hair of …Joey who lost in his own world held a knife that he was using to cut long thin lines down his arms.

For a moment I did not make a sound as I stood mesmerized, watching him in the throws of pain and pleasure. A tear running down his face as the anguish in his heart was released.

"One day Dad, I will drain all this wasted blood away and you will no longer have to see her in my face." He whispered to himself. He did not seem like the cocky dog that I was use to, here he seemed so alone. His back humbled. My right foot shifted and he turned his head to look at me. At that moment he looked at me in horror, the shame of having his enemy witnessing his protected sadness showed in his opened mouth. His golden eyes mixed with both expression of anger and sadness.

"Fucking rich kid, what are you just going to stand there and watch? Got some fetish or something!" He yelled.

Conflicting emotions rose in me. I felt the urge to yell at him and another to perform some…act… of tenderness. How very peculiar.

Crouching down beside him, I used both hands and pressed hard on the open wounds. He cried in pain and a surge of power ran through me. I like seeing him wither under my touch.

"Listen here you sick fuck, I am not the one tearing away at my flesh. Hmmm is this the reason you have started wearing long sleeves?" My eyes peered into his golden eyes. Even his wounded pride could not take away from his beauty. His black shirt was cast beside him, so I got to look at his lanky yet well define chest. He was only wearing his jeans and boots. Hot flashes ran through my body. Angry I grab the knife from his hand and throw it away. How dare he mar his striking tan skin, before I left my own mark on it.

For reason I do not understand I became angry. While, this dog is no match for me in the ring, I have begrudgingly always admired his spirit. I have had dreams of breaking in that spirit myself but to find out here in our secret world, that another has beaten me too it. Rage filled me at the dark figure of his father that started to take shape in my mind.

Using both hands to yank at his hair, I pull him closer so that my lips can brush his ear.

"Dog, were has you pride gone? You want to waste yourself here?" He whimpers under the pain. Odd, there was none of his usual smirk or quick loud comebacks.

"Let the blood run…" He whispered "With the last drop I can forget him. He hates it when I go to tournaments because each time I leave , it reminds him when my mother left him, so he pounds on me to suppress the memory and than when he's done…he goes and drinks my blood on his fist with his beer. Blood can wash the memories away…"

I bite his ear and harshly whispered

"You stupid fucked up mongrel, one minute you are yelling at me and the next you allow me to know your secrets. You need a master to keep you in line. Yet if you continue to cut yourself you'll one day dig too deep. You're not smart enough to know when to stop."

"Whatz the death of another project kid, Yugi is tough, he doesn't need me…"

Smack I knock his head to the ground.

Dazed I lays spent on the ground.

"Listen, you are a flame that is meant to blaze on the battlefield, Dog let me train you. I will make you stop despising your image in the mirror. I will teach you to channel these feeling of your father into your own weapon. Yet I want you to stop cutting away at his flesh. Tonight I claim you. Let me be your knife, I will give you the pain you so desire..."

My lips come crashing down on his. Bruising his tender flesh. His teeth rip at mine in acceptance.

I bring his arms to up and with slow movements of my tongue, I lick away at the blood stilling trying to steal themselves away from the closing wounds. The metallic tasted of his blood washed over me as I hungrily rip away his boots and his jeans till only his blue boxers were left. Wrestling away from my hands, his takes his hands and removes my jacket and black muscle shirt. Then he rakes his nails down my back. I can feel small drops of blood forming. The bastard, actually mar my perfect pale skin. Naughty puppy…

With eagerness he captured my left nipple with his teeth. I could feel my cock harden. Quickly I undid my jeans and boxer and straddle myself above him. For a moment I allow myself the luxury of admiring him openly. My hands trace his taunt tan skin that is marked by many old and fade cuts and scab. The tell tale signs of punch and nails. On his right shoulder is evidence of old cigarette burns, small perfect circles. Again anger burn boils within me; I might pay a visit to a certain man. We both have blood smears yet on Joey, with his golden hair and eyes it gave him the appearance of a fallen angel. He is so fragile yet neither the marks of abuse nor the blood could take away from the brilliance within. Again I felt the urge to offer him sweet comfort…this urge I do not understand. What room is there in this life but to either dominate or be dominated?

Plus as he stares at me I can see the anger in his eyes and the pleasure of his lips. He will not be able to forgive himself for allowing himself to be touch by me… and for now that works. His hatred at my pleasure touch will give him the pain he was looking for in that knife. This is not the time for tenderness. Now for the task at hand, roughly I take off his boxers and cup his balls with both hands as my mouth slowly engulfs the head of his cock. My hands pumping his balls faster and faster as I bring myself down his shaft. Letting my teething to press against his skin, I hear him cry out.

"Kaiba" he said softly

I bob myself up and down faster, harder and tighter while my hands yank at his sac. I can feel his excitement and stop just as he was about to explode in my mouth. Abruptly I pull away and lifted both his legs to sit on my shoulders. Without lubricant of any kind, I position my cock as the base of his asshole. My hands could feel the stiffing of his shoulder as I ram myself into him. His hot flesh pulsing against my cock as I almost completely withdrew only to ram myself again and again into his tight ass. The air was filled with the scent of blood and sweat. His eyes were squeeze shut at the pain of my assault. The grass sticking to our skin as I continue to fuck him harder and harder, some of his flesh tore as I pumped into him and the blood that escaped worked as lube, making my thrust smoother. I pinch the head of his penis before his cum could escape, his face turn blue with pain.

"Not yet…not yet" I huskily said.

With my left arm I gather him to my chest, my hand grabbing hold of his hair.

"Never forget who owns you…" I release his cock as I dove deep unloading my cum into his body while his cum sprinkles the both of us. Before rolling myself away, I bit deeply into my right wrist until it bled. The angel laid spent in my arms, relaxed like a child. His eyes heavy with the hints of sleep fast approaching. I rub my cheek against his to direct his attention to me for a little bit longer.

"You said the letting of blood; washes the memories away…Here let my blood bring you a new beginning." Without word he took my wrist and suckled away.

Soon after I got up and dress, Joey looked at me with a renewed energy in his eye. He stood naked before me, erected and in that annoying loud Yankee voice yelled

"A knife is forever cold and sharp. It can't do shit but cut the flesh. Member this, this body is all you get. My heart and soul are mine to keep."

I could not help but smile

"What use does a master have for the heart and soul of a dog? I replied as I walked away.

Present

_We spent the rest of the tournament meeting in back alleys and dark rooms but we never returned to that place under the trees. Each time we had sex, it was harsh and unrelenting until we both could not move. Sitting in my dark office in my mansion, I replay the recent events in my mind. I can feel my thirst for his blood and sweat to invade my mouth. Oddly enough I am not trouble by our new physical activity but I am trouble by this new sensation I am experiencing. Each time I am with him, I just want to take a moment to hug him to my chest and do nothing else. But, I will not. I am his knife and to do otherwise would be allowing myself to be weak. _


End file.
